1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bryocidal formulation and methods of use that are useful in the management and control of bryophytes. More specifically, the bryocidal formulation and methods of use thereof are useful in slowing and/or reversing the decline in the quality and health of mature trees.
2. Description of the State of Art
Scientists worldwide have been puzzled by a seemingly rapid decline in the quality and health of many mature and old-growth forests. Interestingly, forests most protected from the impact of natural and human disturbances often seem to be suffering the worst. Because so many causes have been postulated for forest decline, ranging from acid rain and global warning to pathogenic fungi and viruses, most scientists now accept a xe2x80x9cmultiple factorxe2x80x9d explanation for tree dieback. Indeed, it is common for forests in decline to be simultaneously affected by both environmental stresses (e.g., drought, acid rain, and soil acidification) and biological stresses (e.g., root rot, bark beetles, and budworms). However, since the list of possible causes varies from species-to-species and place-to-place, the utility of such characterizations becomes problematic. Conventional approaches have yet to yield any unified set of mechanisms, which can account for forest decline globally.
Accordingly, solutions to remediate the problem of forest decline have focused on treating the various causal factors where they occur. Treatments include fumigating for insects and soil pathogens, applying lime, calcium-rich fertilizers, or leaf mulch to reduce soil acidity, and reducing levels of acid rain by controlling pollution. Of these treatments, liming has been shown to be the most effective, though it has not always resulted in improved forest health. None of these methods have proven to be a general solution to widespread forest decline.
Besides the problem of decline in mature and old-growth forests, there has also been found to be a problem in seedling regeneration following logging of these forests. Various site preparation techniques have been found to promote the establishment of seedlings that naturally regenerate or are subsequently planted. The techniques include prescribed burning, herbicides, scarification (scraping of surface soils), raking, and applying steam. These treatments are intended to remove or kill the remaining ground vegetation after logging, thus allowing for greater survival and growth of tree seedlings. All of these techniques have been shown to be effective, in varying degrees, in promoting seedling regeneration, however these techniques are used only for site preparation and not in the maintenance of older trees or forests.
In addition to natural forests, the agriforest and timber industries of the world are profoundly impacted by forest decline and the economical and social benefits that would be achieved through the slowing and/or reversal of forest decline would be enormous. For instance, in the state of Florida citrus trees produce over $1 billion gross revenues annually. Effective treatments for controlling citrus decline could add on the order of $10 to $100 million in revenues annually to the Florida citrus industry alone. Considering the extent of citrus plantations and other forests managed for agricultural and timber production that are affected by forest decline, the financial benefit of an effective treatment method on these industries is likely in the billions of dollars.
A major breakthrough in forest decline research, achieved by applying complex system theory to the problem, has revealed the critical role that forest floor mosses play in weakening and killing trees, see FIG. 1. Moss effects are primarily via the chemical modification of water that passes though their tissues and then into the underlying root zone. Fine roots are killed by the heavy metal compounds which are contained in this highly acidic leachate. Affected trees have difficulty obtaining water from the soils and become water stressed, which manifests itself initially through the decline and death of the uppermost leaves and branches. Virtually all symptoms typical of forest decline are consistent with an overall loss of fine roots.
As discussed above, foresters have used steam while preparing the ground for reseeding with coniferous seedlings after logging. Steaming as ground preparation is part of a general strategy to release nutrients from the soil and to remove vegetation. Additionally, although previously foresters have treated forests with lime, calcium-rich fertilizers, or leaf mulch to rejuvenate forests, such treatments were aimed at reducing soil acidity. Consequently, such fertilizers were formulated and such treatments were performed in a manner whereby the fertilizers would penetrate the soil surface and not be retained thereon. Consequently, these techniques had little to no impact on forest floor moss.
Bryophyte remediation (or xe2x80x9cbryo-remediationxe2x80x9d) refers to a suite of practices, which are specifically focused on reducing the growth and cover of bryophytes (e.g., mosses and liverworts), to the benefit of the surrounding trees. Certain xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d forestry practices, as discussed above, such as prescribed fires, applying lime, and raking, all of which tend to lessen the acidity of forest soils, also act, more or less, as moss reduction techniques. However, no specific formulation has been developed to directly suppress moss growth. Although scientists have recognized the deleterious effects of mosses on mature trees and forests, there is further a need for a satisfactory means by which to reduce moss beneath mature trees thus benefiting the overall health of trees and forests.
The present invention provides novel compositions and methods for controlling, killing or inhibiting the growth of bryophytes (e.g. mosses and liverworts). It is applicable to the killing of these organisms in, gardens, orchards or agricultural land, forests and upon higher plants without substantial detriment to grass, trees or most broad leaf plants. The novel composition is a combination of an effective amount of a finely ground calcium-rich compound suspended in a horticulturally or agriculturally acceptable diluent, and/or binder/carrier. In addition to being a carrier for the calcium-rich compound the carrier also acts to bind fine soil particles, helping to conserve irrigation water and to reduce soil erosion. The bryocidal formulation may be applied directly to untreated soils or alternatively the soil may be pretreated by the use of steam.
Additional advantages, and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description and examples that follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and in combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.